A printed circuit board (PCB) is a board that includes semiconductor chips, electrical components (e.g., resistors, capacitors, etc.), and wire traces that electrically couple componentry of the PCB. Given their low cost and high flexibility, PCBs are a basic component of modern electronic devices. As such, PCBs (or discrete electrical components included in PCBs) may be the target of counterfeit attempts and/or tampering. An electronic device comprising a counterfeit PCB (or a counterfeit electrical component) in place of the intended PCB (or the intended electrical component) can have financial, legal, and safety consequences. For example, a counterfeit PCB may not meet certain safety standards imposed by regulations, may include inferior components, etc. As a result, an electronic device having a counterfeit (or tampered with) PCB may not perform as intended.